Beach Date
by Ieeerr
Summary: Requested after seeing the pictures of Kendall and Logan on the beach.


**Written for** _ignoretheskies (on Tumblr) MandaxoxoLeigh (on here) _**because she requested it. Hehe. Enjoy y'all! :D**

"Hey Kendall? You wanna go skateboarding on the beach?"

"When?" Kendall asked.

"Right now."

"Uhh, okay." Kendall smiled.

They both grabbed their skateboards, jumped into Logan's car, and drove to the beach.

"Show me what you got, baby." Logan said.

Kendall immediately jumped on his skateboard and started to skate from side to side on the path, which was made for skateboarders, people on bikes and people who were walking. Logan laughed, before jumping on his skateboard, and skating after Kendall.

"Hey, aren't you two from Big Time Rush or something?" Some random guy suddenly said as the two boys skated pass him.

Kendall and Logan stopped, and made a little chit-chat.

"Do you have that a lot? Photographers following you and stuff?" The guy asked looking at the photographer.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother us." Kendall smiled.

"I would absolutely go crazy if someone followed everything I did."

"We had that too in the beginning, but you get used to it." Kendall told the guy.

"Aren't you scared though, that someday one of the paparazzi people will take a picture that could ruin your career?"

"Nah, we just have to be careful." Logan said.

"Isn't that difficult though?"

"It's very difficult. But we'll live." Kendall answered.

"Fortunately. Hey, I won't hold you guys up any long. It was nice talking to you, you're actually really nice."

"Thanks." Both Kendall and Logan smiled.

"Bye." The random guy and his friend, who hadn't said anything, said.

"Bye guys." Kendall and Logan said before skateboarding away

"That was random." Logan laughed as they were far enough away so the two guys wouldn't hear him.

"Ah well, it was fun right? Look what I can!" Kendall said, throwing his arms wide while standing on his skateboard with two feet pointing ahead of him.

Logan laughed. "Dude," Logan said, throwing his own arms wide in n 'what the hell, man' way. "You're crazy." Logan laughed.

"You love it."

"Of course, my baby."

They skateboarded around for a while, Kendall even waved at the paparazzi once, while just having a little chit-chat.

"I'm gonna take my shirt off." Kendall suddenly said, taking his shirt off right after.

"Mmmm, are you?"

"Shut up, okay."

Kendall jumped on his skateboard again, and did some weird stunt, with bending his knees or something like that. As he was standing up, he lost his balance, and almost fell.

"Okay, Kendall. We're gonna stop skating now. I don't want you to fall and damage that gorgeous body of yours."

"Alright then."

The two walked over to the sand. Kendall sat down, where Logan first pulled his shirt off before sitting down as well. "You know, if that paparazzi dude wasn't following us, I would attack you right now." Logan whispered.

Kendall growled. "I hate that bastard."

Logan chuckled. "I do too. But we'll have some fun at home, once we get home. I promise."

"Hmm, we definitely will."

"Whose ball is that over there?" Kendall asked after a while.

"I have no idea. It's been there since we got here."

"Let's play with it then." Kendall said while he stood up.

"I'd rather play with you." Logan mumbled before standing up as well.

As he stood straight he saw Kendall laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He squeaked.

"Because I heard you."

"I wasn't lying."

"I know you weren't. Just suck it up, we'll go home soon, okay."

Kendall walked over to the ball and picked it up. He turned around so he was facing Logan, and checked his naked upper body, noticing.. one big fat hickey, right next to Logan's belly button, created by Kendall of course, probably the previous night.

"Crap." Kendall mumbled before jogging back to Logan.

"You have a big ass hickey on your tummy, better keep that back of yours to the camera, okay."

Logan looked down, and laughed loudly when he noticed the love bite. "'kay. Photos of you shirtless are much hotter anyway."

"Liar." Kendall said, before jogging away from Logan. Once he was far enough away from Logan, he threw the ball. Logan caught it easily, and then threw it back. He intentionally threw the ball a few feet away from Kendall, to make the boy run.

They continued throwing the ball to each other for a few minutes, while the photographer still took a few pictures. Logan made sure to never turn his chest to the camera, while Kendall made sure to have his chest turned to the camera at all times.

"Shall we go home?" Logan asked Kendall, who was still standing a few meters away from him.

Kendall ran over to Logan before saying, "Yeah, let's go."

"I can't wait to see the pictures they made." Logan said as he pulled his tank top back on.

"You can see me naked everyday!" Kendall whisper-squeaked.

"So?"

Kendall chuckled. "So.. you shouldn't be excited to see those pictures."

"Have you any idea how hot you look right now? I need those pictures."

"You're weird. Yes, yes, before you say it: Yes, I love your weirdness. Okay, now let's go."

Kendall pulled his shirt back on, before they both grabbed their skateboards and made their way back to Logan's car, taking the ball they found with them.

Once they arrived home, Logan turned his laptop on and waited impatiently for the pictures to be uploaded.

"Did you forget what you promised me?" Kendall asked, standing naked in front of Logan, with his arms wide.

Logan smirked. "Definitely not."

After at least three hours of cuddling, teasing, kissing, sucking, biting and fucking, the two were done. Logan decided to check the laptop for the photos first, while Kendall went and got the shower running.

Logan cheered as he saw that the pictures were uploaded.

He opened them and squeaked as he saw the pictures, especially those of Kendall. He really did look gorgeous. Logan saved all the pictures to their laptop, he uploaded them all to his phone, making the one of Kendall with ball in his hand, without sunglasses on, his background, and he even printed some out, hanging them inside his wardrobe, so he could see Kendall's gorgeousness every morning before he started the day. He then quickly shut the laptop off, and made his way to the bathroom to join Kendall in the shower.

As he walked to the bathroom he sighed: Going to the beach was definitely a good idea. And Logan was sure the fans would think so too.

**I didn't spell-check correctly and I'm tired (It's 0:40AM here) but anyway, I hope you guys like this! I like it! I basically looked at all the pictures, one by one, and this little story came out. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
